What I Did For Love
by mYstEriuZ
Summary: What she did for love, what he gave in return...


True Love Never Has an Ending...  
  
Chapter One: Acquaintances  
  
A/N: Hope you like this story. I'm new at writing. I don't own DBZ or any DBZ GT characters. . Don't sue me! Anywayz, please read and review it's my first fic so don't be too hard on me. P.S. This story is not fully mine.   
  
Ages  
  
Pan: Age 13 Trunks: Age 15  
  
Everyone else you may imagine their age but make sure it's not ridiculous.  
  
Introduction June 17, 1999  
  
My name is Pan Son. I'm 19, which is still very young, but I'm dying. Not right now, but my life is slowing fading away as I'm writing the story of my life. At this moment I'm sitting at our spot. Mine and Trunks, the love of my life.  
  
The sun is slowly beginning to set over the lake. I took a glance at my reflection in the water. My outside looks have changed drastically within the past few months, but the water reflected the true me. Inside I'm still the same person.  
  
I have done and given so much for love but never once, have I received it back from Trunks. There are times I want to tell him everything I've done for him and make him love me back. But I can't.  
  
Love is not selfish.  
  
So I did what felt right. I keep giving Jo Won my love and I never asked for his love in return. Even though Ill leaves this world pretty soon, my love fore him will still remain. My story begins when I first met Trunks six years ago on this one fateful day. It all started out...  
  
The Story Unfolds  
  
October 31, 1993  
  
You better come back here you good for nothing brat! I covered my ears with my palms. That was my stepmother calling me. Her voice sounded murderous and I didn't want to face her today. She had slapped and hit me to much already. I'm afraid I can't take it anymore so I hid in my closet.  
  
I peeked through the crack in my closet and saw my step mom with a really pissed of look in her face. She was holding that stick I'm always afraid of. I shivered, thinking of how much it would hurt if she hits me with it again.  
  
I was just thirteen and whoever said 13 was an unlucky number was right. My mom had died when I was just turning ten. Before she died she told me how proud she was to be my mother and I was the most beautiful girl in the world. She said even though shell be gone her love remains with me always.  
  
Tears rolled down my cheeks. If you love me mommy, how can you be so selfish to leave me??? So now when I had turned thirteen my dad married Videl, who is my step mom today. She was a cold-hearted woman who tortured me all day. Any self-esteem I had for myself was shattered and I was a living nightmare.  
  
My closet door suddenly opened.  
  
There you are wicked girl!  
  
My step mom started cursing at me as she pulled me out and threw me onto the floor. I began to tremble because I knew what was going to happen next.  
  
WHACK, WHACK, WHACK  
  
I cried out in pain but I knew that no one is going to hear my cries. I desperately began to gasp for air. My heart was aching again. I couldn't breathe.  
  
Not again! Don't you see how much you're costing you father and me with your heart problems? If it wasn't for all those medical bills we wouldn't be so poor right now!  
  
I had this heart condition where air would suddenly shut off and couldn't breathe. The doctors are trying to save me by giving me a respirator and pills, but they aren't sure how much longer ill be able to live. My dad (who was a pathetic excuse for a man) came in.  
  
He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes. He held my step mom's arm lightly and said, I think she had enough. You don't want her to have another attack. Calm down and let's have dinner.  
  
That's why I'm hitting her! She yelled. She got detention and stayed after school for an hour. She was supposed to be home to go buy food for dinner and make it. Your daughter is so evil. She wants me to starve or something! I didn't get detention. The teacher wanted to talk to me about-  
  
But I was cut off by the whack of my step mom's stick. I cried silently in pain and turned away. I didn't want to look at her.  
  
My dad said; Well dinners just going to be a little late today. Mina, say sorry to your mom.  
  
Despite the pain, I managed to say, sorry mom. Please forgive me. My dad handed me some money. Here. Go buy food to make stuff your mother likes. My step mom's temper simmered down a little as my dad led her out of my room.  
  
I picked up the money and headed for the store. Mr. Chestnut, the owner of the Chestnut Food Market, shook his head as I walked in. He knew what kind of hell I was going through. I finished my shopping and checked out.  
  
That'll be $3.49. WHAT? I asked. Hmm... Mr. Chestnut that's impossible. With all this stuff it should be around $15. I know Mina. Mr. Chestnut gave me a sad smile. The exact price is $14.32. Why don't you just keep the change for yourself? I opened my mouth in shock. Mr. Chestnut I cant do that. I said as I handed him $20.  
  
He only took five. Here. Keep it. I know that step mom of yours doesn't give you any money.  
  
I looked up at Mr. Chestnut with tears in my eyes. Here he was, just a friend reaching out to me. I said my thanks and headed back to my life of torture at home.  
  
I decided to take a shortcut home but as I passed by the alley, a hand pulled me in. I was knocked to the ground and a shadow hovered over me. I began to scream but the same hand covered my mouth.  
  
Shut up or Ill kill you!  
  
I shut my mouth instantly. I didn't want to die yet. In the moon's reflection I got a good look at my attacker. It was a boy who looked a bit older than me. His face and clothes were dirty but he had really good features so I could tell he was extremely good-looking. But this was not the time to think about such things.  
  
He held a table knife at my throat and said, Give me all your money for ill kill you!  
  
I panicked but I knew what to do. I used the move I wanted to use on my step mom everytime she pinned me down and hit me. I kicked him hard, right into his family jewels. He gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the knife. I picked up my groceries and ran.  
  
I guess you can call me the dumbest person alive. I was afraid I had kicked the boy too hard and permanently damaged him. Besides, since my life is hell already I didn't want him to go through it too. So I turned back.  
  
When I came back to the alley, the boy was still lying on the floor. He was moaning softly. I lifted him up gently. Are you okay???I asked. He shook his head no. I'm sorry, I said to him. I reached into my pocket and pulled the money Mr. Chestnut gave me. If you need the money, then here. All I have is ten dollars. I placed the money in his hands and walked away. He looked at me with this weird expression I couldn't read. I picked up my groceries and this time I left without turning back. I could tell the boy was watching me as I walked away.  
  
Trunks stared at the girl who had just walked away. She must be the nicest or dumbest person in the world?, he thought.  
  
He began to stand up but he had to sue the wall for balance. That girl had kicked him a little too hard. Trunks had just ran away from home again. He had ran away so many times that the alley was his second home. When he ran away he always stole his parents money.  
  
They were the richest family in all of Hawaii but they were also the most messed up family. His dad would have a lot of women with him and would betray a friend if it produced money.  
  
His mom on the other hand was an exact duplicate of his father. She always had these young men around her and spent money like crazy. His parents were divorced and lived on opposite ends of Hawaii.  
  
Bitch and Bastard...  
  
When he ran away this time he didn't have the chance to steal any money from his dad. So he had no choice but to rob somebody. When he saw the young girl walking out of the store, she seemed to be the perfect target. But things didn't turned out as planned.  
  
Trunks kept wondering why the girl gave him the money even though he could have killed her. Trunks knew he couldn't take the money because she was the first person in his messed up life that was nice to him because she wanted to be not because she wanted something from him. He wanted to give the money back.  
  
When he gained his strength back he began to chase her.  
  
When I came home, I was greeted with the usual words. Ugly wretch, wicked girl, freeloader, etc. But luckily I made it through dinner fine. When dinner ended, my parents went to sleep leaving me with the dishes. I cleaned the table and washed the dishes.  
  
I also took out the trash and then suddenly felt someone grab me from behind. My attacker turned me around to face him. It was the same boy I met in the alley. I began to panic.  
  
I gave you all my money already! What more do you want from me?!?!  
  
He raised his finger to his lips and tried to shush me. I felt one of my attacks coming on. I started to hyperventilate and couldn't breathe. I was beginning to black out.  
  
Trunks looked at the girl who looked like she was going to die.  
  
Oh my God!?!?!?! Are you Okay!?!?!?!  
  
This time it was the girl's turn to shake her head no. Then she collapsed in his arms. Trunks didn't know what to do, but he had to save her life. He began to give her mouth to mouth.  
  
Come on! He whispered to her. Breathe. Don't die on me...please...You're all I have in this fucked up world! Damn it!  
  
A/N: Wooh Weeh... Hope you liked it so far. I think the whole story is great. x) Please R&R. Also this is really...O/C...Since I'm adding drama and making the names different, trying to make it make sense. I have to use what I have. 


End file.
